monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gelid Dalamadur
The Gelid Dalamadur is an enormous Elder Dragon that appears in Monster Hunter Destiny. Unlike the other Dalamadurs, she is fought in an abandoned city and controls the Ice element. She can often be seen coiled around a giant clock tower. The vents on her chest do not produce heat, but suck it from the surroundings. English: Gelid Dalamadur Japanese: Dara Amadyura Kishou Shu Latin Name: Anguis custos congelaregnum In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description A little-known elder dragon that was once worshipped as a goddess. The only record of its existence dates back to the destruction of a city bigger than Dundorma, whose ruins are still found today. It is said that the vents on this dragon's chest can freeze many hundreds of acres instantly. Introductory Cutscene Phase One Location: Crumbling Ruins Area 1 Synopsis: coming soon Phase Two Location: Crumbling Ruins Area 1 Synopsis: coming soon Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragon Weaknesses: Earth, Thunder (Earth and Fire in Phase 2) Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Frostbite, Paralysis Habitats: Crumbling Ruins Behavior: *Cannot lose stamina *Eyes and chest glow yellow when enraged *Chest vents become brighter when close to death *Becomes "fully enraged" during Phase 2 *Grows ice armor when "fully enraged" that is vulnerable to Fire damage *The ice chunks that fall from the sky will sometimes drop an item Physiology and Behavior Gelid Dalamadur, just like the Dalamadur and Shah Dalamadur, is a colossal python-like Elder Dragon that was once thought to be a myth. Instead of blue or gold scales, Gelid Dalamadur has pure white scales that sparkle like snow. She controls the Ice element through her chest vents, which suck energy from the surroundings in order to power her metabolism. When she absorbs enough energy, the area will freeze over and make it impossible for anything else to thrive there. When she becomes enraged, ice will form on her blade-shaped spines and create armor. Gelid Dalamadur is a true subspecies of Dalamadur, and stays far away from Speartip Crag to avoid fighting with the Elder Dragon that lives there. Instead, she inhabits the Crumbling Ruins, a place so far north that other Elder Dragons do not venture there. Lore It is said that Gelid Dalamadur caused the destruction of a bustling city hundreds of years ago, turning it into the Crumbling Ruins. In legends, she is said to be an ice goddess that awakens only once every few thousand years to feed. You can tell when she is awake, they say, when the land grows cold and a meteor shower appears in the night sky. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Gelid Dalamadur can not be infected by the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Gelid Dalamadur has yet to be confirmed. The Battle The fight against Gelid Dalamadur takes place in two stages. Phase One This phase progresses almost exactly like Phase One of Dalamadur's fight. Hunters can move around the area by jumping from the tops of buildings, which in turn will allow them to reach the clock tower that Gelid Dalamadur can often be found on. If someone falls into a gap between two buildings, they will be transported to Base Camp. Gelid Dalamadur will start off by coiling around the giant clock tower at the back of the area, allowing hunters to climb up to her back. When she moves, she will cause huge ice chunks to fall from the sky instead of fireballs. She will continuously change positions until Phase Two begins. In Phase One, Gelid Dalamadur can get enraged - when enraged, she will sometimes use her most powerful attacks, the Rime Beam and the Lunging Bite. Phase Two This phase begins with a cutscene playing and Gelid Dalamadur resuming her position at the clock tower. Besides the music being changed, the battlefield has been heavily altered, making it harder for hunters to move around. The ground has now become extremely slippery, meaning that hunters will have difficulty moving and staying still on the ice. As well, several buildings have been destroyed by the ice, limiting movement around the area. Finally, whenever Gelid Dalamadur roars, giant icicles can emerge from the ground - if a hunter tries jumping from building to building and hits an icicle, they will be inflicted with Iceblight and will fall down to Base Camp. Gelid Dalamadur is now "fully enraged" and can use whatever attacks she wants. She also gains a new attack, the Icicle Spires. Most of her body parts (the back spines, tail, claws, and chest) are now armored by ice, and require Purple sharpness to cut through. However, her weak spot (the head) is still as soft as ever. She has become highly aggressive and will spend less time doing nothing, and usually keeps hunters on their toes by attacking with her claws or ice breath. When Gelid Dalamadur is defeated, hunters have two and a half minutes to carve 16 items from her corpse. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x16: G.Dala Steel, G.Dala Pectus, G.Dala Tail Scale, G.Dala Ripper, Princess Dragonsphire Tail x2: G.Dala Tail Scale, G.Dala Glaive, G.Dala Steel Break Head x2: G.Dala Gazer, G.Dala Fanblade, G.Dala Steel x2, Princess Dragonsphire Break Back Blades: G.Dala Fanblade, G.Dala Pectus, G.Dala Fanblade x2, G.Dala Steel x2 Break Chest: G.Dala Pectus, G.Dala Pectus x2, Princess Dragonsphire Break Claws x2: G.Dala Ripper, G.Dala Pectus Item Drop: Old Dragon Treasure, Solid Atmosphere A-Rank Body x16: G.Dala Platinum, G.Dala Iceshell, G.Dala Tailblade, G.Dala Shredder, G.Dala Steel, G.Dala Iceshell, Ice Queen Dragonjewel Tail x2: G.Dala Tailblade, G.Dala Tail Scale G.Dala Reaper, G.Dala Platinum Break Head x2: G.Dala Orb, G.Dala Rimeblade, G.Dala Platinum x2, G.Dala Gazer, Ice Queen Dragonjewel Break Back Blades: G.Dala Rimeblade, G.Dala Iceshell, G.Dala Rimeblade x2, G.Dala Platinum x2, G.Dala Fanblade x2 Break Chest: G.Dala Iceshell, G.Dala Iceshell x2, Ice Queen Dragonjewel Break Claws x2: G.Dala Shredder, G.Dala Platinum, G.Dala Shredder x2, G.Dala Ripper x2 Item Drop: Ancient Dragon Treasure, Old Dragon Treasure, Solid Atmosphere Item Descriptions G': *'G.Dala Steel: Gelid Dalamadur hide, naturally as thick as steel but also reinforced with frost. *'G.Dala Tail Scale': A twisted scale sheathed with ice. Its razor-sharp edges cleave through anything. *'G.Dala Ripper': A hooked claw bigger than any other monster's, capable of freezing anything from heaven to earth. *'G.Dala Gazer': The eye's icy glare inspires fear sufficient to freeze the bravest of souls in its tracks. *'G.Dala Pectus': The thickest of Gelid Dalamadur's armor, coating the chest with a layer of impenetrable steel and ice. *'G.Dala Glaive': This scale alone could flatten a civilization. Dare you take it as your trophy? *'G.Dala Fanblade': Coated with ice, this immense blade tears up the atmosphere and lets it fall to earth, frozen solid. *'Princess Dragonsphire': A gem whose presence heralds the serpent queen's return, amidst a storm of earth, snow, and stars. *'Solid Atmosphere': A frozen chunk from the upper atmosphere. Its strange collection of gases gives it unique properties. A': *'G.Dala Platinum: Harder than diamond, this Gelid Dalamadur hide bends even the toughest of blades to its divine will. *'G.Dala Tailblade': The blood of thousands stains this scale and turns its icy layer from blue to red. *'G.Dala Shredder': Nothing can withstand the might of this talon, whose frozen edge rips apart the very planet. *'G.Dala Orb': Its icy glare pierces the heart like a physical wound. Any hunter that escapes the dragon dies shortly afterward. *'G.Dala Iceshell': The hardest of the hard, the thickest of the thick, no material on earth can scratch this terrible armor. *'G.Dala Reaper': Destroyer of cities, vanquisher of cultures, and annihilator of an entire race. Is it truly yours even after claiming victory? *'G.Dala Iceblade': A tremendous sword that tears away the atmosphere and freezes it into a storm of meteors. The sky is falling! *'Ice Queen Dragonjewel': A jewel that represents the great serpent queen, whose destiny is to freeze the land and make heaven fall to pieces around her. Attacks Numbing Flicker: While standing still, Gelid Dalamadur will occasionally flick her tongue out. It will hit anything standing directly in front of her. During Phase 2, the tongue is accompanied by freezing-cold breath. (Paralysis, Frostbite) Scraping Claw: Raises one of her front legs, then slowly drags her claws across the ground. During Phase 2, this will cause Ice-element damage. (Iceblight) Tail Slam: Smashes her tail into whatever surface is closest to it, creating icicles on impact. (Iceblight) Ice Chunks: When Gelid Dalamadur chooses to move off of her clock tower and into a different position, huge boulders made of ice will fall from the sky and shatter to pieces, striking any hunters within range of the impact. Some of these ice chunks will fall into Base Camp. (Iceblight, Frostbite) Rime Blast: Opens her mouth wide and begins to gather white mist at the back of her throat, then releases a quick blast of frozen water that hangs around the battlefield for a second after it explodes (similar to Gogmazios' Boiling Tar Beam). (Iceblight, Frostbite) Lunging Bite: When she is enraged and away from her clock tower, Gelid Dalamadur will dive behind the edge of the area and out of sight. Then, she will pop up again while curling her neck up, before rushing forward with her jaws wide open. During Phase 1, this will leave a trail of ice behind. (Iceblight) Rime Beam: When she is enraged and away from her clock tower, Gelid Dalamadur dives behind the edge of the area and out of sight. Then, she will pop up again while charging up freezing mist in her mouth, before unleashing a gigantic beam of frozen water that sweeps across the entire area. (Iceblight, Frostbite) Icicle Spires: During Phase 2, Dalamadur will move into position atop her clock tower, then shake her head while mist begins to gather around her body. In various places around the battlefield, more mist will begin to gather, before forming into tall icicles that grow out from the ground. She will then raise her head toward the sky and roar, causing the icicles to explode simultaneously. (Iceblight) Ice Combo: During Phase 2, Gelid Dalamadur can chain together two Rime Beams, or a Rime Beam with a Lunging Bite. (Iceblight, Frostbite) Roar: Opens her mouth and releases a drawn-out, hissing roar. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. Giant icicles will appear between buildings to block the progress of hunters, inflicting Iceblight when touched. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice +20 *Earth -40 *Sky +5 *Dragon +5 Skills: A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +25 *Thunder -5 *Ice +20 *Earth -30 *Sky +15 *Dragon +15 Skills: Weapons coming soon Notes *Her Latin name means "serpent keeper of a frozen kingdom". *She is the only Dalamadur species to control an element, and the only one that isn't found on Speartip Crag. *Gelid Dalamadur's powers and status as an "ice queen" is a reference to "Frozen". **Additionally, her habit of coiling around a clock tower is a reference to an Adventure made in "SPORE: Galactic Adventures" called "Septem Daemonia". Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Elder Dragon